Stitching often requires the use of several needles simultaneously, each needle threaded with floss or threads of different colors. While using one threaded needle, it is common to place the others in a pin cushion for handy retrieval. Unfortunately, threads often vary only slightly in color. Thus a seamstress must waste much time by visually comparing a plurality the threaded needles when it is necessary to retrieve a specific one. Any device that could reduce this waste of time and effort would be very welcome in this art.